otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruki Mukami
Ruki Mukami is the eldest son of the Mukami family. He the adoptive son of the Vampire King Karlheinz. Appearance Ruki has blue hair and eyes. Personality Ruki likes to treat those "blow" him like livestock. History Ruki was born as a human. He was born to a rich family and was extremely spoiled. Ruki was brutally cruel to his servants and punished them if they displeased him or just for fun. However, there were times when he did have natural enjoyment when he was with his parents. Unfortunately, while Ruki was enjoying his aristocracy life, his parents were have will actions that will lead their son to a dark path. Ruki's mother having a love affair with another man and his father, though kind and generous, was not good at handling his business and money. Eventually, Ruki's family became bankrupt. Ruki learned about his family's bankruptcy when the stuff was taking anything in the house. Ruki yelled at them for touching property of an aristocrat, only to be beaten up by them. They told him about the bankruptcy and that Ruki no longer had power over them. To make matters worse for Ruki, they told him that his mother abandoned him and his father to be with her lover and his father took the easy way out. Ruki refused to believed that both of his parents abandoned him and they continued to beat him up for all of the humiliation he put them through. After letting out all of the hatred they for the former rich boy, they left. But not before telling Ruki that his mother left a letter for him. Ruki quickly found it and read the words his mother put, which were "I love you, Ruki". Ruki then went outside to try to find his father. However, Ruki had discovered that his father committed suicide and hunged himself. Ruki would then only watch as crows were eating his father's corpse. He then realized that he lost his family, his home, and his status all in one day. Ruki continued to lived in his home, hoping that his mother will come back for him. Unfortunately, she never did. Ruki himself began to doubted that if his mother ever loved him and yet she was willing to abandoned him. This will lead him to have trust issues towards females. Finally he gave up and began to wonder in the streets. Ruki took of a photo of him and his parents and his father's book as the only things to remembered the happier days with his parents. Ruki then was giving a coin by an aristocrat that he once made fun of due to the aristocrat's old home was burned down and Ruki's father gave money to. Ruki took this as the aristocrat's way of mocking him. He then throw it in the river but a young girl went after it. Ruki yelled at her to get out before she freezes. However, the young girl refused to do so. Eventually, Ruki found himself in a orphanage, but he very mistreated by the other orphans and the staff because he was a former rich child. The hashed treatment from the adults made him realized that he was in his own personal "Hell". Ruki then met Kou, Yuma, and Azusa. Their tragic pasts and the abusive treatment from the grown ups brought the four boys together and they became brothers. Ruki then came up with a plan to escape their "Hell". When Azusa wa hesitated to do it, which Ruki hit him on the head. The plan was perfect at first, however, the staff had came and shot at them. Ruki managed not to get shot, but the beatings were worse. They told Ruki that since he was the ringleader of the escape plan, he was the one that will bring the death of his brothers. The adults decided that a punishment would be best for Ruki, to teach him that he was nothing more than a livestock. To give Ruki the proof, they band him, putting scars on his back. Soon they left him to die of his wounds. However, soon the Vampire King Karlheinz came and often Ruki and his brothers a change to seek revenge on those who wronged them. The offer was that they could have a second chance to live but they will become vampires. Ruki and his brothers accepted the offer. His new adopted father made him the leader of the four boys. Ruki was then told by the Vampire King about his plan of the Adam and Even Project. Which it needed a human girl to complete it. Ruki felt that he and his brothers should be the ones who get to become Adam and in older to repay to their adoptive father. Relationships Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters